


Beautiful Transitions

by Mileycfan4eva



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileycfan4eva/pseuds/Mileycfan4eva
Summary: Transitions and changes are a part of life. Don't let controversial topics stop you from doing what your heart feels is the right choice. Jaz has never had it easy but like any parent she wants an easier life for her children. Life however had other plans. Some Chapters may contain some cursing, sex descriptions. #Jalton





	1. Blue

Title: Beautiful Transition

Location: Adam’s Morgan, Washington D.C

Date: 3/17/2006

P O V: Jaz Khan

Chapter One: Blue (Requested by Lolafred)

(A/N: I Own Nothing except my ideas, the characters all belong to Dean Georgaris and his writers, NBC and Affiliates. In Order to do this Story I had to change the timeline and ages of the characters. So Jaz and Dalton will be closer in ages and know each other longer. Most of these chapters will after a word requested by a reader from my Brave Word Challenge) 

“Oh My God if I never see another airport in my life I swear I will be so happy!”

Hannah Rivera’s explication caused me to laugh for the first time all day she dramatically threw herself down into one of our kitchen chairs groaning. Letting her head fall against the table adding even more drama to the whole thing which only made me laugh harder.

Heading to the fridge I pulled out two beers before turn I slide one towards her she managed to pick up her head long enough to moan a thanks. She looked so horrible it sent off something inside of me that caused me to laugh so hard I started crying.

I could barely see between my tears but I still managed to grab the pot on the stove which was hissing sweat was dripping down my back and face, even with both fans on I was still sweating like a pig. The whole day had been non-stop since three am. 

“Rough day babe?”

She swallowed her second long sip savoring it “You have no idea Jaz uh this assignment was brutal. I couldn’t do anything about it, they had this little boy he couldn’t be more than eight years old” As Hannah talked there was a haunting look in her eyes. One I knew all to well I knew the toll this job took on someone. I wanted to help her ease her pain.

Dumping some pasta into the pot I grabbed the loaf of bread and started to slice the bread as I took another sip of the beer which burned going down yet had a calming effect on me. Spreading olive oil garlic and butter on the bread I popped the 12 slices into the oven.

“They were using him as a drug mule, you could see it in his eyes he knew what he was doing was wrong yet he was trapped” 

‘Hannah you couldn’t do anything differently you did your job”

“I used a kid Jaz a freaking kid, he trusted me to help him, to get him out”

“You did didn’t you?”

“At what cost Jaz? I forced him to betray his whole family he had to watch while his dad was gunned down his uncle, mom arrested”

“He’s safe now Hannah”

“Is he Jaz? Do we really want to know what happens to those kids when their done?”

I allowed Hannah’s words sink into my skull as I started the salad finishing the last of my beer grabbing another one. “Bit of good news though Jaz”

“What’s that?”

“Ran into Adam while changing planes in Venezuela”

The mention of Adam’s name sent my heart fluttering into a million different directions. “He misses you Jaz loads” I felt the smile on my face start to widen as I thought about my boyfriend Adam Aedan Dalton. Adam is one of a kind.

Growing up in Lancaster Pa Adam was one of the few kids who didn’t mind working on his uncle’s farm. Not only did he work there he helped out the neighbors. He was the type of kid who was always willing to volunteer for the hard jobs, the messy ones it taught him the value of working hard to get what you wanted. His parents didn’t hand him anything his dad is a Staff Sargent in the Army, his mom a nurse at a local hospital. He walked to school on Saturdays he took his grand mom shopping and helped out at a local shelter.

Adam was the kid every girl wanted Captain of the baseball and soccer team. I met Adam two years ago when I was just a little over eighteen years old.

Did I mention he’s sexy as hell? Well he is 5’10 muscular his blond hair mixed with those gorgeous Cyan eyes made him a heartthrob. “Jaz” Adam is quite reserved he listens before he stats his opinion he never rushes into judgmental, some people think it means he doesn't care or that he’s arrogant. He cares he’s sitting back waiting and observing it’s what makes him an awesome soldier it’s why he is rising so fast in ranks.

“Jaz!” Your Oven’s smoking!”

Hannah’s voice startled me quickly I snapped out of my trance just as she raced past me flipping the dial of the oven which now had smoke billowing out of it. “Are you trying to kill us!” My heart was still beating from fear as I watched her grab the tray of now burnt bread as I fanned the air rushing to the fan to turn it up and open a window.

I barely had time to process what had just happened when my second hear attack happened. “Boom!”  
The sound sent me crashing down to the ground as I heard the gunfire inside my head instantly bringing me back to that night two years ago. Being inside the club dancing with Hannah, Her girlfriend Monica my girlfriend Josie, our friend Elijah. 

“Jaz! Jaz!” Hannah was by me in seconds scooping me up into her lap pulling my hands from my ears rocking me back and forth. “Jaz your safe we’re safe no one is shooting at us” 

My heart was pounding super hard but Hannah’s hands stroking my hair had calmed me down now I wasn’t shaking so hard. My breathing was starting to ease as the flashbacks lessened.

“Jaz drink babe” Hannah handed me a water bottle helping me to sit up in one of the chairs I felt her run a soothing cloth across my face. “Breathe Jaz in 1...2...3..breathe out 3...2...1” Hannah did the breathing excises with me which helped me to calm down. 

My throat felt dry as she helped me to sip out of the bottle the cool soothing liquid refreshed me. Slowly I started to come back down I was floating anymore I didn’t see the bright neon club lights the music wasn’t blasting anymore. She must of lowered it I wasn’t surrounded by our friends dancing in that club in Italy. 

Now I saw the white and green of our kitchen tiles as my breathing eased Hannah rubbed my back. “Wasn’t a gun shot” My breathing still wasn’t quite normal yet she shock her head so if it wasn’t a gun shot than what the hell had sent me crashing to the floor?

“Mah~~~~~~~~~~ma!”

The patter of little feet came scurrying in the loud wailing now filled the air however it wasn’t from the tiny body that was now standing in front of me legs tapping impatiently right hand on her hip eyes rolling as she sighed out dramatically almost as bad as her aunt Hannah had earlier.

“Mama Shea is being a drama queen again!”

Getting up I was shocked my legs even held me as exhausted as I had already been now with my panic attack I wasn’t sure how I was standing. Scooping up my three year old daughter Caoimhe Aisling Dalton who grunted so I put her down.

“Mama I am not a baby unlike Shea I do not need to be carried but you need to come see what your son did”

Hannah couldn’t help but laugh loudly as she slapped my back whispering in between fits of giggles. “Where the hell did she learn to talk like that? It’s not from you miss F bomb” Turning to glare at Hannah I politely muttered “Fuck you bitch she is Adam’s daughter don’t forget” “Thank god cause with your mouth she’d be in real trouble” I flipped her off as we followed Keva as I like to call her up to the room she shared with her twin brother Shea Aedan Dalton the cherry oak floor was now littered with clothes, toys a turned over hard oak dresser that Adam’s grand-mom had paid for from an Amish Neighbor how he managed to turn that over was beyond my understanding till I saw the chair he had climbed up on followed by the crowbar laying on the floor. My head started to spin than I looked up and saw all the blue wallpaper on his side ripped to shreds as Shea stood on the chair his little hands working overtime to tear each and every piece to the floor his wails filled the room.

“Shea!” I screamed at my wits end “Shea Aedan Dalton get your tiny butt down this second!” “No! No more Blue! Mama No more blue! I want pink!” 

“See mama I told you he is being simply dramatic all because I told him he needed to stay on his side the blue side, I am a girl I get the pink side”

Nothing I could say stopped him so I charged over grabbing him as he kicked wailed and screamed hitting me a few times. His little face was so red I was scared he would pass out.  
Hannah came over grabbing him as he nailed me in my stomach for the second time. Who ever said having kids was fun must have been fucking high. Turning to Keva I tried not to let my anger over take me but right now it was really hard.

“What started this?”

She shrugged as if to say I don’t know Mama he’s just a drama queen her silence only infuriated my son more. 

“Liar!” He screamed trying to wiggle out of Hannah’s death grip but of course she was stronger holding him down in the corner. 

“She took my barbie doll she’s mean! She ripped my pink tutu!”

“I did not!”

“Did to”

“Not”

“To”

“Caoimhe I am going to count to three I have no damn patience right now if you do not tell me the truth so help me god when your father comes home”

“Fine but he’s a boy their my Barbie's he has his GI Joe’s why won’t he play with them like normal boys”

Hannah shock her head keeping me from totally flipping on my two year old who had just flipped her hair at me and walked away rolling her eyes. Shea was starting to calm down now running over to me lifting his little hands up one look at his face and I saw his distress which worried me, he’s two what the heck does he have to stress over?

Am I that angry do I make him that afraid? Letting out a deep exhausted sigh I lifted him up “I’m not lying mama she really did do those things” “I know baby I know I am sorry your sissy is so mean but you can’t do this baby you can’t destroy things because you get mad” “What’s destroy mean mama?’  
I motioned to the mess this little two year old hurricane had created feeling like I was about to cry myself. Days like this when I missed Adam so much I could hardly stand it.

The wallpaper wasn’t the only thing blue in this room right now I felt so exhausted so fed up with everything. I could feel my depression starting to take over my every thought sapping my energy and making me wish I had died in that club.

I don’t know why people say your blue when your feeling sad. To me it’s like a huge black cloud that is thick like quick sand once it gets a hold of you it threatens to take you down with it, so deep you will never get up again. I’ve been fighting this feeling for two years.  
I thought I was doing so well I was two weeks away from being back in active duty and now all because of a tamper tantrum from one two year old and one sassy hissyfit from another I could feel two years of work being destroyed.


	2. Large Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites please keep the words from The Brave Word Challenge coming as requests so I can keep updating this story. 
> 
> Just a reminder #’s 12, 15,16, 28 and 34 have already been requested.

Title: Beautiful Transition 

Location: Adam’s Morgan, Washington D.C

Date: 3/17/2006

P O V: Jaz Khan

Chapter Two: Large Shirt (Requested by Nicole Lovely)

 

“Jaz you have to calm down babe you’re stressing out again, Go grab some wine take a bath, I got the kids”

“Hannah I can’t ask you to do this, their my responsibility”

Hannah placed her hands on both my shoulders just as Keva started running through the halls with a marker dear god not her to. Hannah looked deep into my eyes as she smiled “No babe their our responsibility, I made you a promise three years ago today as I held them in my arms you were never going to be alone in this”

“Promises made in the middle of excitement and awe over a new life aren’t promises I expect you to keep”

“Well to bad because I except to keep them now don’t give me any more lip march your butt into that kitchen grab some wine and go take a bath cause girl you stink”

 

She slapped my butt so hard I squeaked slightly as she chased me both of us almost tripping over Keva who came flying in laughing spinning her arms like an airplane. She headed for Shea I felt the groan leave my lips couldn’t she just leave him alone for a few minutes? I turned ready to scold her when I saw her tickle him he started giggling instead of sniffling. 

I stood in the doorway with Hannah my head on her shoulder as I watched the twins spin around making little airplane sounds. They could be so innocent so sweet when they wanted to be and such terrors when they didn’t want to be, I felt Hannah rub my back slightly as I took them in.

They couldn’t look more different if they tried Keva was all girl with her long blond hair which she insisted I curl everyday so it hung to her shoulders, bouncing as she took every step. Her eyes were the spitting image of her daddy’s a deep rich shade of Cyan mixed with a hint of mint green, her skin tone was a lovely shade of almost peach. She dressed like she was walking a damn runway no second hand dresses for her no she would lead me straight to the most expensive rack in the store. I don’t how she knew yet she did she would throw a temper tantrum to rival her brother’s latest one any day. The outfit had to fit her perfectly to she didn’t want anything baggy nope she had to flaunt what she had. God I would be in trouble when she is a teenager. Today she had on a sleeveless velvet pink dress with a black belt, pink tights and pink flat designer shoes.

 

Her nails always had to be painted in the brightest colors and her toes she never wore her hair up nope always down with little bows. Now Shea he could care less about designer labels no this kid was spinning around in a Large Shirt three times too big for him that belonged to Adam I usually wore it to bed but somehow he must of snatched it from the bed this morning when I threw it off to jump into the shower. His hair was a darker shade of brown hanging over his eyes he hated when I tried to cut it so I stopped trying right now it hung to below his ears his eyes were a beautiful shade of Hazel like mine.

I wasn’t sure if he even had pants on now at one point we had when we were at their birthday party earlier, I was too tired to care now he was calm happy they both were that is what mattered. I felt my eyelids start to close as I heard their happy squeals. It was amazing to me how one minute they could be fighting driving me crazy the next they were playing like they had never disagreed.

“Ah!” My eyes flew open as Shea screamed a blood curling scream damn the peace never lasted in this house. Shea had tripped over the helm of the shirt why did he insist on wearing this shirt? Groaning I hauled my nearly dead weight off Hannah’s shoulders heading over to Shea who had fallen flat on his face.

Lifting him up I checked him no injuries no blood thank god just scared his face was red again as he sniffled. “It’s okay baby boy your fine” “Girl Mama I am a girl” “No baby your a boy your sister is a girl Mama and Hannah are ladies, you are a little boy baby” “No!” He wailed louder pushing against me but of course he tripped over that damn Large Shirt again falling backwards. I grabbed him before he could fall too far.

Time to take this damn thing off I wrestled him to the ground tickling him until his sniffles turned to laughter as I sung to him.

“Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things”

Finally he stopped wiggling now laying across my knee on his back staring up at me transfixed smiling he was precious when he wasn’t driving me insane. I lifted his hands above his head that started the next wailing fit as I tried to take off the Large Shirt.

“No! I want Daddy’s shirt! You can’t have it!”

“Mine! Mine!”

“Shea stop being difficult this shirt is too large you’ll hurt yourself you have plenty that fit you”

“NO No No! Get away from me!” He swung at me thankfully the Soldier in me managed to react and dodge the near concussion from his wild fist. His eyes were full of fire as he protected what was his in his mind.

“I want the Large Shirt!”

“Jaz just leave it I’ll carry him for now, I’ll make sure he doesn't hurt himself go get your bath”

“Her Aunt Hannah I is a her” Rolling my eyes at Hannah I yawned getting up fine if she wanted to play baby sitter to wild man let her. Shaking my head I kissed her head she had more patience than I ever did. Why was he making such a big deal over this shirt? Adam had others that weren’t half as large as this was. Why was he so emotional over this shirt? I got that he wanted to be closer to his daddy it’s why I wore his shirts at night but why this one large shirt?

Times like this I missed Adam I had no idea what went through a young boys mind. He needed his daddy. Two weeks Jaz just hold on Adam will be home from overseas in two weeks. Stripping down I sipped my glass of wine as I put on some music and drew the bath. I just hoped Adam came home safe it was every family members worst fear getting that call, it’s even worse when it is so close to them being home. Relax Jaz just breathe let the water relax you think positive and relax.

Sinking into it I let the warmth take away the chill off the air as it made contact with my bare skin. Closing my eyes I let myself drift back to the day I first met Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Beautiful Transition

Location: Florence, Italy

Date: 6/13/2003

P O V: Elijah Villains

 

“I believe the sun should never set upon an argument  
I believe we place our happiness in other people’s hands”

Music was pumping Alcohol was flowing this club was popping my body was slamming I mean I am a good looking dude, 5’11 weighing in at 135. I’ve worked out my whole life so despite my thin frame I am strong as an ox.

Looking around I couldn’t suppress the grin slowly taking over my face. PRIDE was in every smile ever dance move, every lyric. Men were dancing hand in hand grinding hot sweaty body against body. Women were dancing close arms over each other shoulders, couples were kissing slowly with passion. 

Rushing up the steps pushing past the bodies all flowing in the opposite direction as I held my Strawberry Champagne Cocktail above my head as I searched for my best friend Jaz Khan, I had just left her here less than twenty minutes ago while she waited for her drink to be made. Where was she?

“Yo’ Elijah get over here before they kill each other”

Hannah Rivera our mutual friend who was already a little tipsy came running over holding her Cranberry Vodka to her chest so she wouldn’t spill it as she tried to push past the drunk people all swaying dancing to the amazing beats blasting over the speakers.

“What’s going on Hannah?”

“Uh Jaz and Josie are at each other’s throats again”

Great can’t Jaz ever just get a break? I grabbed her hand whistling as she laughed rolling her eyes knowing I wasn’t hitting on her even though she looked hot as hell. Her Short sparkly black cocktail dress clung to her showing every amazing feature which on Hannah she had many.

Approaching them I saw Jaz was already on the defense how many drinks had she consumed was to be determined. She did however look a little buzzed slightly staggering as Josie moved closer I could see Jaz starting to tense up not a good sign.

“What the hell Jaz? Are you serious? I can’t leave you alone for a god damn second and your already eyeing a man?” 

“Your insane! He eyed me! I didn’t make contact, who cares if I did anyway? As long as I don’t act there ain’t no harm in looking”

“It matters because I care Jaz! I asked you not to flirt”

“I wasn’t flirting for fuck sake’s”

“Oh your so classy Jaz Christ can’t you ever hold a conversation without cursing?”

“God Josie some days I really hate you why the hell are we even together if you can’t trust me than maybe we shouldn’t be together”

“Maybe we shouldn’t Jaz because I can’t trust you your always flirting, eyeing some other chick or guy god you can’t even decide if you like guys or girls”

“You didn’t just go there did you” Jaz’s voice was so tight the hurt was just flowing out in every symbol. I backed up I normally had no issues getting right up in there to defend my girl however tonight I had a feeling I didn’t even want to be in the middle of this. Jaz was ready to shoot fireworks out her eyes. Josie was stupid as hell to even challenge her.

“So tell me Jaz where were you the other night? You know the night you claimed you were doing training with Elijah” I stepped forward hearing my name knowing she was referring to three nights ago when Jaz and I stayed over time at the range to get in some extra shooting practice. That bitch didn’t just question Jaz over that did she? Oh hell she was going down.

“I wasn’t claiming to do anything that I wasn’t really doing and I’m sick of having to explain myself since you can’t trust me I will make this easy for you bitch we’re done get the fuck out of my face or I promise you that I will bitch slap you all the way back to Morocco”

“Try it you little whore I promise you Te voy a matar! - (I am going to kill you!) I knew Jaz didn’t speak Spanish and I wasn’t fluent enough in it to understand what she said exactly but I knew by her tone she wasn’t being very pleasant to her. Thankfully Hannah stepped up getting between them.

“Cállate lo suficiente de esta mierda estúpida, estamos aquí para tener un buen tiempo, así que ya sea de vuelta al infierno o tendrá seguridad eliminar "

(Shut Up Enough of this stupid shit, we're here to have a good time so either back the hell up or I will have security remove you)

 

“Hannah Mantente fuera de esto, esto no es asunto tuyo, estúpido azadón, o te voy a tirar el culo en un hoyo”

(Hannah stay out of this, this ain't none of your business you stupid hoe, or I will throw your ass in a hole)

Josie’s sister Monica grabbed her arm as she tried to fight them off I could see Jaz was fuming she brushed past all of us storming over to the bar, ordering a bottle of Tequila. She had already downed three shots by the time we got to her.

Hannah grabbed her arm “Bitch we ain’t here to mop around let’s go we here to party!” Yeah she was drunk off her ass already. 

 

Great this would be fun hauling her ass three blocks down and ten flights up to the hotel room. She was already dancing slamming her hip against Jaz’s. As much as I wanted to tell her to slow down I had to admit she was getting Jaz to smile.

I followed their lead down the steps to the main dance floor which was spinning covered in colored lights mini stages were in the middle and sides of the floors featuring dancers in half naked stages. Everyone was wearing brightly colored clothing, most of the guys like myself were shirtless. My chest was covered in rainbow glitter, my skin tight jeans were neon pink.

Once we got onto the dance floor Jaz seemed to loosen up Hannah had taken her in her arms and the two of them were shaking their adorable butts as I dove into the swell of hot guys. Even though I was surrounded by at least twenty hot amazing ripped nearly naked dudes, I couldn’t help but watch Jaz she still had a haunted pained look in her eyes. I knew she hated when they fought but sometimes Josie could be so irrational Jaz just had little tolerance for it. She drew the line when she had a partner who couldn’t trust her.

Still it hurt no matter how independent she is I know deep down she just wants someone to love her support her trust her and be with her. She needed to forget her Josie didn’t deserve a women as amazing as Jaz. Tonight alone she looked stunning dressed in a short black sparkly skirt which curled around below her butt. Her dress shirt was tied above her belly button the buttons were open with the expectations of three. To keep off the chill she had on a black dress jacket her hair was in a half pony tail crimped flowing down past her shoulders, the makeup was light but bright out the brilliance of her gorgeous skin, eyes ankle boats completed her ensemble.

For the next few hours we drank we laughed we danced compete strangers came up hugging us talking to us dancing with us, we didn’t need to know each others stories, or names to know that each of us had been here because we had been on a journey of some kind. 

As I looked around I felt a swell of pride for myself for my friends for everyone in this room, as the lights dimmed until there was only one spotlight on the stage. I watched as Jaz leaned back into Hannah’s chest. I came up behind them as everyone had stopped dancing turning their attention to the center stage.

My breath caught when I finally got sight of her the reason why Hannah, Jaz, Monica. Josie and I had traveled all the way to Italy for Gay Pride Week. The most famous Drag Queen in the industry Lyrical Hypnosis took the stage. Her gorgeous long flowing blond hair fell past her waist her rich coco skin shimmered with body paint, glitter her 12 inch heals gave her beautiful figure the much appreciated height. She left little to our imaginations with her outfit a short tight pink, white rime-stone bra that barely held her double D boobs, a matching booty shorts of the same color and stones. 

“Good Evening Ladies, and Ladies...haha my name is well ya all know my mother fucking name so why waste my time it costs more than you can afford” Laughter cheers hoots howls filled the sweaty air tight room. “Thank you all for coming I know many of you came from overseas, it warms my heart, we as a community must stand together we must lead the way with love, support guidance and education, we must be leaders for our younger generations, to all you young folks out there” Looking around I could see a good portion of the club’s gathering here tonight which had to be well over 1,0000 now were under 21. 

 

“Get to know the older Drag Queens seek out the older Transgender LGBTQ Brothers, sisters we are here we have been here we know this path you are just starting to walk down, it will not be easy, it will be the most rewarding self awareness filled journey you ever make however so don’t take it lightly, pay attention what you learn will help shape your life, it can help save another life”

“I can remember when I was in high school and grade school and younger, I was considered to be an outcast and I just couldn't find my place, where did I fit in? I look back on that time now I remember feeling that I was cut from a different mold.”

“Now I don’t feel ashamed anymore I feel Pride! I feel alive! I feel free and I know I am Fabulous!”

Watching her onstage brought tears to my eyes as I remembered my own journey as I looked into Jaz’s eyes, Hannah’s eyes I knew they to were remembering their own journey's. 

 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites please keep the words from The Brave Word Challenge coming as requests so I can keep updating this story. 

Just a reminder #’s 12, 15,16, 28 and 34 have already been requested.


	4. Chapter 4

“If you hate your parents, the man or the establishment, don't show them up by getting wasted and wrapping your car around a tree. If you really want to rebel against your parents: out-earn them, outlive them, and know more than they do.”

I first heard this quote when I was fifteen from my boxing coach hearing it gave me life. Growing up my whole life seemed to be one damn race I could never win. I’m not sure why I even tried. My dad hated me from the second I was born simply for being a girl.

My mom tried to love me I don’t know if it was because she truly loved me somewhere deep inside or if it was out of pity because she saw how my dad loved my two older brothers with such a force. 

She always wanted a little girl someone to take to ballet lessons, brush her hair braid her hair, play dress up with. I was not that little girl I hated having my hair brushed, I hated when she braided it because she hurt. I wore baggy clothes, I played sports. I hated dance I hated bright sparkly colors.  
I kept my hair short which pissed her off more I was never without mud on my knees. I rough housed with the local boys, I excelled at sports often placing #1 in my division in softball, soccer, karate, boxing. It was never enough for my dad, he hated me he wouldn’t look at me when he had to there was a look of pure pain and disgust on his face. He denied me in public I was always his distant cousin’s daughter never his daughter.

The few times he would talk to me were memorable one was at my black belt ceremony I was 11. I had been studying Karate for half my life at that point, I had worked my ass off to earn that. Late night long hours of practicing, I had my ass kicked many times while training so I was proud of this achievement.   
Even my brothers who I barely got along with hugged me congratulated me they weren’t acting proud they were proud. I wasn’t their cousin that day, I was their sister. My dad looked at me rolled his eyes and replied God wasted his time on you a girl what a shame you could have been something special you are nothing, remember that.

I should have been on top of the world that night instead I felt like I had been plummeted by a category five earthquake. It was also the year I started to develop my body started to change which I hated. I found myself binding my chest, eating less so I wouldn’t gain weight. None if it pleased my dad he just drank more his drinking got worse when mom started to stay away. I never knew where she went just that she was gone for days weeks at a time leaving me with this monster. When he drank his anger became dangerous for me he started with insults but when speaking became too much to bare for him his words became his fists, aimed at my face, my stomach, even with my training it was hard to fight back.  
I became a ninja for the first time when I was around 11, we were visiting his homeland of Iran where girls were expected to wear long dresses wear the traditional Hijab, be silent and not comment unless spoken to. I hated that shit, so I stayed away from the family house I dressed as I always did in baggy clothes head covered. I stayed on the streets I felt safer there. I hung with the local boys who had no idea I was a girl.

When I was at the house I managed to get into trouble one time I got into a fight with my uncle simply for stating my opinion. He struck me so hard across my face I passed out. When we got home my dad was so angry that I caused him to look foolish, he took the scolding hot fire poker to my leg. I didn’t cry even then.

By the time I was fifteen I started to understand I was bisexual. I couldn’t tell anyone so I kept it to myself which was hard. I never fit in at school I was bullied for being a girl for being Muslim which to many Americans after 911 meant I was a terrorist I couldn’t even start to think what they would do to me if they knew I was Bi. After one night at home became so horrible I feared for my life I left my house to hang at the park.  
Any park in NYC at night is not a place for any kid there It was times like that I was glad I knew how to defend myself.   
Still my days, nights were lonely I often wondered why God made me if it was to just be in pain. I considered jumping into the river many nights. It was one of those nights I met Elijah I was on the edge fighting back tears when I heard a voice call out.

“Too many fishes down there when I die I don’t want no damn fish eating my corpse”   
It was stupid yet it got me laughing and thinking, I blame him for my fear of fish now. I remember looking into the most fabulous pair of eyes I had ever seen. “I’m Elijah bitch and you are?”

Elijah gave me a new set of courage he taught me to love myself respect myself fight for myself. He told me I was beautiful something I had never heard from anyone, through Elijah I met my first girlfriend Alyssa. Alyssa convinced me to grow my hair out to embrace my girlie side and not deny my love of sports she taught me I could be sexy and sporty at the same time. We bounced from shelter to streets life was not easy but we watched each others backs, Life was harder for us for simply being gay or bisexual people would use it to hurt us. We both did things we hated to stay alive, there were nights I hated myself for being weak but I knew I would get out of this life alive.  
We joined the Army at 18 and were lucky enough to get sent to the same boot camp for basic training. Now our life is about to start.  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites please keep the words from The Brave Word Challenge coming as requests so I can keep updating this story. 

Just a reminder #’s 12, 15,16, 28 and 34 have already been requested.


	5. Towel Requested by ishouldprobarlybestudying

After dancing for about an hour I was sweating out of breath I needed air grabbing a new drink I headed towards the balcony to check out the incredible view which I had heard about. Leaning over the edge I let out a few shaky breaths I always forget that Elijah is a dancing queen. 

“Amazing huh?”

Startled I jumped back a little finding myself looking into two of the most gorgeous cyan eyes I had ever laid eyes on. The man sat on the edge of the brick railing holding a beer for a minute I was sure he was talking to someone else. I wasn’t pretty enough to get this god’s attention was I? Looking around I saw we were the only two out here.

“Adam Dalton what’s your name gorgeous?”

“Who me?”

“We’re the only two here babe”

“So we are..wow okay that’s awkward”

He stood up extending his hand which I took pleased to see his was strong not sweaty. Even more shocked when he leaned down and kissed my open hand. Feeling a shiver go through me I couldn’t understand why I was feeling this way. I had never been truly in love before not even with Josie. 

“You’re sweating pretty bad must have been one hell of a dance”

“Great that’s sexy thanks”

I felt my checks fill with color kill me now! I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eyes just swallow my drink even faster not a good thing it went straight to my head making me dizzy. He reached down bringing up a towel.   
His hands were gentle as he wiped my face soft his eyes fixed onto mine. Why do eyes always get to me? His laugh was soft not patronizing though which eased me. I found myself picking up my hair so he could wipe down my throat my neck his hands were so smooth I could smell his after shave, god he was intoxicating. I didn’t know what his cologne was called I knew it was expensive though. 

He swept me off my feet wrapping the towel around my neck pulling me towards him I fell against his chest god his abs were amazing. “Your beautiful I’m sure your use to hearing this but I want you to know again. I get you don’t trust random guys with something as precious as your name, so I will try to guess I like a challenge” 

I was shocked speechless no one has ever really told me I was beautiful except Elijah not even Josie or Alyssa ever told me that. I was so busy staring into his eyes I never even noticed he took my hands into his slowly dancing with me. His body pressed close to me softly his right hand settled onto my back.

 

“So if I come close to guessing your name may I get a kiss on the check?”

He made me laugh so I nodded slowly following his lead “Presumptuous much?” “As pretty as you are I will guess Rose” 

“Your in the ball game but no it’s not rose”

“Well I was captain of my baseball team in high school so ball games are my specialty”

“I played softball”

“What position?”

“Pitcher baby I like being in control”

“Oh you do huh? Well how about you take control of this dance”

I smiled leaning my head against his chest he made me feel so relaxed so at home, his body was warm strong. His hands lay gentle on my body each touch sent a warmth coursing through me.

“So what position were you?”

“First base”

“Oh so I bet your thinking you can get to first base with me?”

He grinned leaning closer to me whispering god even laced with beer his breath smelled amazing. “I never settle for first base with a beautiful lady not when I know I can get a grand-slam”

“AH!” My gasp was so loud it hurt even my ears as he laughed pulling me closer I didn’t fight him off though even though he just basically told me we were having sex tonight, I still felt safe. Maybe it’s because his eyes were twinkling.

He used that damn towel again to pull me closer. The thing was soaked in my own body sweat and my body sure as hell didn’t seem to be slowing down on making the perspiration “So is it a flower?” “Might be” “Oh a mystery I like it”

“Daisy”

“Too weak”

“Very true you don’t strike me as a delicate flower”

“Give up?”

“Never”

The song ended the chill of the wind mixed with my own sweat made me shiver so I went for a drink leading him behind me. That smile never left his gorgeous face I saw Elijah waving at me blowing kisses which gave me a small laugh. 

I stumbled as that towel brought me back our faces were inches apart our lips nearly colliding a small shiver passed through me. “Bang” The popping sound filled the room seconds later screams tore through the club. Adam directed me wordlessly to follow him that’s when I felt a burning sensation tearing through my leg, my brain didn’t register what had happened not right away not in that moment of sheer panic as I took in what was happening around us.

My whole body was frozen in fear I could see the bodies dropping around me people starting to panic as they realized what was happening. I clung to him unable to fully stand maybe I had twisted my ankle when I was shoved by the on-slaughter of people. Neon lights which only moments before had been a cool effect as glitter sweat covered bodies danced now gave an eerie chill as bodies dropped lifeless soaked in blood.

 

Adam found a room that had just started to fill up he slammed the door we attempted to block it by moving furniture. I hated that we were blocking the room people were dying out there they could be saved, yet I knew what we were doing was logical it meant we were safe. That’s when I saw my leg, my upper thigh was gushing bright red blood. My Femur bone was sticking out the second I tried to put pressure on my leg it gave out it snapped like a piece of blood-soaked chalk, jamming the shards into my newly opened calf muscle and feeling, oh, let's go with "hurts like hell” to well I can’t really find words to describe to anyone who has never experienced what a bullet feels like. My lower leg was trembling like a Chihuahua having a spasm sticking in the other direction. 

I heard myself scream Adam was by my side instantly fear filling his face as I felt myself falling. This was a fucking nightmare it had to be this wasn’t real. How could it be? How could I go from being a normal semi- happy occasionally moody teenager who had survived a childhood of hell managed to still graduate high school and make something of herself put herself through boot camp. Someone who was about to be deployed to another country to fight for her country to dying on a club floor in a foreign country. It was real though no matter how hard I willed it not to be begged god, the pain was life alerting entirely too real, it was washing over me in cold sweat soaked waves. It was real and getting realer by the bloody second. 

All I could think about was, "OK, Jaz, do some quick math. You have 5, maybe 5.5 liters of blood in your body. You're looking at 2 to 2.5 liters of it pooling on the ground, easily. Your leg is shattered the femoral artery likely severed.

Adam pulled me into his lap holding the Towel to my wound yelling for anyone to find something to make a Tourniquet. I was oozing blood at an alarming rate. He held me tight kissing my head talking to me. I closed my eyes trying to swallow against the lump in my throat as my body shock from blood loss, I was freezing. Someone handed him something I felt him tying it around my upper thigh. More fucking pain great. 

He pulled out a cell phone to call someone I was surprised he had service. My head rested against his chest, I heard his heart beat strong steady he remained calm while everyone else was in some sense of panic. One girl was openly crying, one boy was on his knees praying in Italian, two men held each other hands clasped the together, lips never leaving the other’s mouth, two girls cried holding each other, another women was on the phone with her kids she kept saying “Maman vous aime mes petits anges” (Mama loves you my little angels) I felt him sweating a little the only sign he was even a little nervous. I prayed whoever he was calling would pick up even if it did no good at least he would get to talk to someone he cared about one last time.

I prayed Elijah made it out safe. At least one of us should, he had a gift he’s so smart he’s going to change the world save so many lives with what he learns in the Army. He has so many plans he wants to rank as high as he can. He deserves to live to see the,.

“Yo Preach it’s Adam listen man I’m in orgoglio nazione there is an active shooter, I have people hurt, I need help stat”

He kept his voice low just in case how was he so calm? The shooting was getting louder closer. I’ve never felt like this before. I clung to him unashamed. I felt waves of dizziness starting to over come me, I couldn’t stop shaking. I was getting sick to my stomach. I was afraid. 

His hands applied pressure with just that single damn towel my eyes were getting blurry, I was getting weaker by the second. “Sweetheart I don’t even know your name yet, please stay with me” He kept trying to keep the pressure on my wound to stop the bleeding but it was getting stronger. I felt the blood leaving my body. One of the young boys he couldn’t be older than 15, the same age Elijah and I were when we left our homes. This young man was on his phone but he never got an answer so his voice shock as he left a heartbreaking message.

“Mom it’s Nate I'm...I’m … there’s so much I have to tell you, mom I’m sorry I never told you …  
I’ve been lying when I leave at night I am not going to Sammy’s to study….Mom I'm gay I’m at a club...I meet my boyfriend here every Friday… his name is Benito he’s 16...Mom I love him...Mom this means I am gay...please don’t hate me..Mom there’s a shooter here...I don’t think I am going to make it out...Mom I love you I am sorry I wish we could of talked...Good-Bye Mom”

“It’s Jasmine...Adam my name is Jasmine Jaz Khan…

Adam scooped me up as I felt my eyes closing I couldn’t keep them open no matter how hard I tried, my whole body felt so weak, his face blurred as I ran my hand over his face. He really looked like a god...wait why was his face coming closer?

I could hear a faint ringing in my ears there was a wetness on my face I had never felt before. Was I crying? I never cried! Salt I tasted the wetness yes they were tears gently his right hand held my shoulders across my back as he pulled me close. I felt my own heart beating unnaturally fast. His hand remained strong his left hand never left my wound. It didn’t matter though not now. We both knew I was never leaving this room not alive anyway.

Whiskey is the first taste I got as his lips connected with mine his upper lip nibbling on my lower lip. Awakening me my eyes flew open along with my other senses, Vanilla and Spice that’s what he smelled like, his warmth spread through me like wildfires through dry forests. Those delicious lips were full forcing my mouth wide open invading my mouth his tongue rough as he demanded entrance which I granted.   
The pounding of my heart was no longer out of fear from the gunfire in the back-round, or the fear of my life ending before it really got to start. No now it was pounding from the sweetness the beauty of the simplicity of such a sacred moment one that makes a person feel something from the depth of their souls. When they read about a kissing scene in their favorite novel, or watch two characters they’ve been rooting for in their favorite show to finally kiss. There’s a describable feeling of enlightenment thrilling achievements, they can’t wait to see what happens.

My hand lost it’s grip as my eyes became heavier my vision fading god I wanted so bad to know what would of happened. Dizziness took over again as I felt my lips lose their suction my throat became tight. The door was kicked open and the sound of gunfire filled my last coherent hearings.

I could feel myself gasping for air as I managed to choke out “Thank you Adam” 

 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites please keep the words from The Brave Word Challenge coming as requests so I can keep updating this story. 

Just a reminder #’s 12, 15,16, 28 and 34 have already been requested.


	6. Secret Requested by two people cookiedrey33 and guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Victims of The Florida Shooting in Pulse nightclub and Parkland High School you are not forgotten.

“Dear God the way the moonlight hits your skin your simply breathtaking”

Turning my head slightly over my right shoulder I saw Adam standing in the doorway of the balcony shirtless, towel drying his hair. I saw him watching me his eyes taking in the view. “Even more breathtaking than this amazing view?”

His eyes never came off my body not even for a second as I motioned towards the mountain side of Montepulciano. I felt the slow rise of a blushing attack, I didn’t know how anyone could ever not be completely taken by the scenery. Adam had a house that he rented which sat on the mountain side. Sipping my Pio Cesare Barolo I smiled at him. I knew he would be speechless when he saw me standing there under the moonlight in just my black laced thong with a little heart across the front, a black, red mesh shirt which clung to my fully bra-less breasts. I didn’t count on him being rendered incapacitated.

Moving closer to him I swayed my hips watching as his eyes took in every movement of my hips, thighs, legs, breasts. Adam’s hand brushed so softly against my check it brought tears to my eyes. Which were already blinded by how beautiful he was, my lips were already salivating over the golden waves cascading across his scalp, the way they caught the little speckles of reddish that were in his hair. 

Strong mouthwatering rock hard abs littered with blond hair scattered across his chest it wasn’t thick or bushy. There was no denying he spent hours in the gym working out, his tan skin toned robust calves were proof of the long hours he spent running on the beach in war torn countries always striving to perfect his already god like body.

Fuck he was killing me here.

Tracing my finger nails over his breast bones I moved closer so I was pressed against his front, I could feel every part of him, from his accelerated heart beat to his flat toned stomach his legs which had stopped movement so he could wrap his arms around my waist. My own arms were wrapped around his neck now, He feels so warm he smells amazing like Apple Pie and Spice. With just a hint of his grape wine scented breath.

Our eyes were locked into each others his fighting an eternal battle of control vs dormancy. He wanted so bad to say fuck control forget command, give into dormancy, he wanted to dominate me. I wanted him to dominate me it’s all I’ve wanted for months now. 

He refuses to give in but the last week he’s been losing control I’ve caught him staring at me for hours at end when he thinks I am sleeping or reading. I've felt the hands hesitating longer above my shoulders after the massages/ therapy have ended. I felt his lips brush against my check when I am falling asleep, I’ve caught him sniffling my hair. I’ve always remained quite I know this secret this desire is eating him up inside.

“Tesoro mio” I knew translated that meant my treasure his words were sweet enough but it was his tone soft direct heartfelt, this wasn’t just words or phrases he was saying to get me to fall or him. Adam meant every single word it’s probably why he was a man of few words because words are meaningless if you don’t have the heart, emotion and power behind them. Anyone can say them but if you don’t putt 100% into them follow through with the action required to deliver them, what’s the point? Adam didn’t waste time saying anything he didn’t mean fully.

"dimenticate la montagna vista laterale, tu sei il sole nella mia vita, l'unica luce ho bisogno o desiderio " (Forget the mountain side view, you are the sun in my life, the only light I need or desire) 

"le tue parole sono dolci, mi dai troppo credito io non sono che bello" (Your words are sweet, you give me too much credit I am not that beautiful) 

"Jaz sei più bella di quanto tu sappia, vorrei poter trascorrere ogni giorno mostrandovi, rassicurante voi " (Jaz you are more beautiful than you know, I wish I could spend every day showing you, reassuring you)

“We don’t have every day Adam, we just have today right now” Our faces were inches from each other, I could feel the warmth of his breath, the beat of his heart the squeeze of his arms as he wrapped them tighter around my waist pulling me to his chest crushing me in a hug which I never wanted to end.

“I’m alive Adam relax I am safe” the way he was staring at me unnerved me, shock me his eyes were haunted by the memories. Taking his hand I placed it on my chest just below my left breast plate. “My heart Adam feel it alive beating steady strong” “You saved me Adam I am alive because of you” 

“Jaz I didn’t I kept you alive but you lived because your will is like a wild unicorn un-tameable, your desire to live to thrive is what brought you back kept you holding on, I can’t take any credit for that” 

 

There were so many emotions stirring inside Adam’s mind I could see them all playing across his normally tightly controlled facial expressions. He’s seen cruelty beyond the comprehension of the human minds play out in front of his sight every day for years now in a land most Americans will never see except on their TV screens. As a Soldier you are trained to prepare yourselves for these acts, you chalk it up to a part of the job. It doesn’t make it easier it well it just gets you through.

What you are never prepared for is for the acts of such heartless hate filled Violence to hit you when you are home. When you are out at a club dancing laughing with friends, celebrating life pride, love when you are just grateful for the freedom to be yourself with prosecution judgment. 

One night one man changed that all for both of us armed with a sig saucer max 213 Caliber rifle magazine with a round of 30. That night eight months ago 232 days ago Jared Jones held 1,230 people hostage he took the lives of 200 people 120 of them were under 18. Adam and I we were the lucky ones, we got out alive shaken scared after hours of being terrorized by this mad man. Adam kept me alive finding anything he could to apply pressure to hold the bleeding back. 

My Ex- girlfriend Josie her sister Monica, Adam’s best friend Jason his brother Marco and two of their friends were not so lucky. They were there to celebrate Jason’s birthday he was turning 22.

Monica died while leading others out to safety she was shot at point blank range when the gunman looked her in her eyes told her to get on her knees and repent her ways. She stood tall looked him in his eyes and proclaimed loudly “I am who I am I am proud I am Gay and I will not deny she never got to finish he shot her in her temple. Josie was shot three times while shielding two fifteen year old’s.

“When you were bleeding Jaz all I could think about was begging god not to take you, I had just met you yet I felt like I was born to be with you, that somehow you were the light I needed to fill my darkness”

“Adam we are all filled with our own darkness, we each have that pain, hate and fear inside of us, it’s in those times of darkness, pain despair that we must find the light, no matter how difficult it may be, we can’t depend on someone else doing it for us we have to find it”

His eyes stayed on my face almost as if he couldn’t believe I was still here still breathing I understood why.   
For a long time even the doctors didn’t think I would make it out of this alive. The Bullet went through my femur shattering it requiring many surgeries causing a blood clot which almost killed me alone. I was placed in a medically induced coma for three days so my body could heal. It’s taken me seven months to get to this place where I am now healthy completed my physical therapy, I was lucky I didn’t lose my life or my leg. 

I was lucky I was cleared by the Army to go into active duty. Adam took leave while I was in the hospital he stayed with me for the last seven months while I recovered, allowing me to stay in his house.

I will never be 100% normal again none of us will, what I refuse to do is allow this man to take from me my sense of pride, my love my will to live to thrive. What happened will stay with me forever, it will haunt me in my nightmares but it will not stop me.

I chose to look at the positive while I lost two people I cared about I gained someone so precious so beautiful to me. Adam Dalton.

Placing my left hand on his shoulder guiding his right hand to the small of my lower back I lifted my mouth looked him square in his eyes taking his lower lip in between my plump peach lips. Sucking gently his scent was soothing like a Vanilla bean soaked in maraschino. Arousing every sense inside of my core I took my time deepening the kiss our tongues slowly playing each other for dominance, his was granted entrance emitting a long low moan from my throat which came out like a vibrating kitten’s first sounds. 

Breathless sweating flushed filled with anticipation lost in desire I intended to put all my secrets out in the air now. 

“Adam I know what I want I go after what I want and right now” I lowered his hand from my back to my ass squeezing it tightly causing him to gasp his mouth sucking on my neck now biting down, the tiny squeaks escaping my lips made him laugh till I moved his hand around my hip down my inner thigh to rest between my legs right on my mound which was wet with desire lust and love.

“Damn girl you don’t play do you?”

“Life’s short Adam I don’t want to waste it carrying around secrets or regrets, we may never see each other after tomorrow, I don’t want to wonder “what if”

“What do you want me to do Jaz?”

“I want Adam..oh..dear god…. He was kissing my collar bone down to my chest which was shuddering in excitement, anticipation and fear. “I want you to be the one who I give my virginity to” 

Kissing his forehead brushing his bangs out of his face with my left hand. I felt him pause to look at me. Please don’t be turned off by my secret I don’t share this with many people it’s not that I am ashamed of being a virgin at 18 it’s just not anyone’s business.

The tiny hands on his chest stood as I trailed kisses along his chest which was warm flushed and tasted amazing like salt and vinegar. He was speechless so I decided to amp him up my hand traveling to Adam Jr digging my nails into his flesh feeling him erect with the arrival of new flesh. Pushing his boxer shorts down I heard him moan out “Jesus Jaz what are you doing to me?”

“I want to have sex with you Adam I want you to make me feel alive, I want to remember what it feels like to be in your arms to make love to someone... to be loved by someone” 

 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites please keep the words from The Brave Word Challenge coming as requests so I can keep updating this story. 

Just a reminder #’s 12, 15,16, 28 and 34 have already been requested. To the 49 victims of the Massacre in Orlando Florida you are not forgotten. The brutal reality that jarred Orlando’s LGBT community, and the entire nation, is something that LGBT have always experienced, as gay and lesbian bars and clubs have been targeted in the past by those who harbor hate toward LGBT people. And it’s a reminder — whatever the motives — of the animus against us, and the ever present danger, with which we still live. We must lead the way by showing the next generation better love needs to win”


	7. Sex Requested by Anna Grace

A/N: This chapter is rated M for Mature scenes. Thanks for all the reviews and words keep them coming. I will take a break and see if more come in.

 

“Adam I know you’re a commanding officer but your not my commanding officer, the chances are you never will be”

He remained quiet hands clenching my waist tightly I’m sure it would leave bruises tomorrow. 

“You’ve been amazing you didn’t have to stay with me open your house, heart to me, yet you did, I know we’re not in love or even dating but I’ve fallen for you, it’s wrong in many ways. I know that, I know you stayed with me because that’s the type of man you are, you’d never leave someone in need it had nothing to do with being attracted to me, that’s what makes me know you are the man I want to give my virginity to”

“Someone who will treasure what a gift this is how precious it is”

“Jaz you’ve thought about this for awhile?”

I felt the color fill my check bones as he kissed my jawline making it hard to nod so I moaned out a yes feeling him move my hair off my shoulder as he placed it up. He braided it laying it back over the railing as he pushed me back into it.

His stubble of his slowly growing bread scratched against my jawline leaving little red marks which he than kissed sucking gently.

“Yes Adam it’s all I thought about for months”

While he was kissing my jawline I lifted my arms pulling off my mesh top “Exquisite Jaz” The chill of the ocean breeze from below made me shiver as beads of sweat rolled down my very full perky breasts which had his eyes nearly gorged out of their sockets. 

Placing my left hand into his blond ruffles I pushed his face gently down into my chest his mouth didn’t ask for permission now quickly devouring my breasts taking each one inside. Most women can never understand why men like breasts so much, I guess I wouldn’t either if I wasn’t bi-sexual but since I am I can honestly say I love breasts myself because it’s like a grownup comfort. Like chocolate and cotton candy are to kids, apple pie reminds you of growing up American. Breasts are soft pillows sent from heaven, each women has a unique taste scent and feel. Breasts give each women their own shape flavor and sauciness. Soft slickness like ice cream on a hot day they comfort cool your mouth than like magic as you continue to suck nibble and feel them, they harden exciting you arousing you like warm apple pie with ice cream it’s well it’s undescribable. 

“Teach me what it takes to be an amazing lover Adam please”

With one effortless swoosh he lifted me my legs curling naturally around his bare waist pushing me up against the brick wall/ railing. 

“First lesson my little Jaz know your own power, you need to feel what you are doing, how you are doing it, so you can know how it makes someone feel”

His calloused warm hand took my smaller soft one into his leading it down my thigh under my panties, warm flushed skin meeting wet rough bumpy walls, my chest squeezed as he gently pushed my own fingers inside of my opening. 

“It’s like the roof of my mouth not as smooth as I thought oh god….ohhh…  
Shit….Oh...dear...god….”

My head bent back as he slide his own fingers inside his mouth never leaving my breasts biting licking sucking. The further our fingers worked their way inside the more relaxed I felt the more aroused I became each thrust got me wetter.

“Jaz I want you to express how your feeling moan scream cry lick me suck me how ever you need I want to feel it, I want you to feel it”

“Feel this Jaz?”

“Yea—oh...h...God what is it Adam?”

“That’s your G-Spot baby” My breathing seemed to take on a life of it’s own becoming fast hard sweat breaking out. “This is your Clitoris the more you stimulate it sweetheart the more pleasure you’ll have experiment with different sexual positions” 

“When Stimulated Jaz the Vagina can open to 4 to 8 inches 10 to 20 centimeters in length and 2.5 inches in width”

‘Oh god it must be about 8 inches now oh god Adam...oh my god...what’s happening, it’s hard?”

“Jaz tell me what your feeling?”

“I feel...oh god hot inside/ hot and wet like lava in a volcano when it’s about to erupt”

“My stomach there’s a coiling oh my god it’s amazing”

“Breathe Jaz slow nice and easy”

“Adam I need you…

“Tell me what you need Jaz”

“I need...Comfort god so hot..so ...oh god”

His teeth did the work his hands were too busy to do yanking off my panties throwing them over the edge. A little squeak escaped both of us laughed as he lifted my legs spreading them, his mouth descending down burying itself in between my warmth.

“Call my name Jaz cum for me….

“Adam I need you to tell me how you feel am I pleasing you?”

“Jaz so much baby your so tight I want to help you come undone I want you screaming with pleasure”

My breath caught as I felt his tongue licking my walls the tiny little hairs I missed shaving curling in shock, shivering almost like they were laughing at this strange man who was obliviously lost, why would he be here in their home?

I pulled his hands sliding them up my body sending shivers throughout my whole body my own wetness now covering me as my nipples became hardened. Each lick sent a new wave coursing through me as his lips took pleasure in sucking on my walls.

I knew from Josie that there were two types of orgasms clitoral orgasms versus "vaginal orgasms. Because the clitoris isn’t strictly in the vagina but near it. Some women experience both some only one. I haven't had much experience with either but I did have a few Vagina orgasms before.

I’ve never had a clitoris one I was hoping Adam would help me judging by how I was feeling I think it was about to happen. I was so tight I couldn’t stop screaming moaning thrusting my own hips spreading my legs wider.

My legs shock with such intensity I felt like I was about to pass out my fingers gripped his arms so tightly I knew there would be claw marks, as sure as I was bound to have hickeys all over my neck tomorrow. 

“Sweet Jesus Adam.”

“Jaz don’t be afraid to lose control you don’t have to be quite I want you to express yourself don’t be ashamed this is beautiful what were sharing it’s natural”

Waves of eminence pleasure consumed me I couldn’t scream I was suddenly speechless breathing slower as I felt every wave every emotion. I didn’t wan to ruin it by screaming I needed to feel it all. Gripping him as my whole body came undone wetness overflowing he brought his fingers up to my mouth.

“Next lesson know what you taste like it’s the only way you two will ever fully be connected”

He slide my fingers along with his inside my mouth damn I tasted amazing sweet salty like the beach.

“Next lesson Jaz you are in control of your body no one can make you do anything you don’t want to”

He placed my hand lower towards his anatomy “Jaz I am going to teach you how to please a man but you don’t have to do this if your uncomfortable understand?”

“Yes Adam I'm good I want to please you show me how” 

He wrapped my fingers around his limp soft flesh which surprised me I’ve never even seen a penis in person. At boot camp I was with all females in the dorms. My eyes took in the sight of his penis.

“This is the head Jaz”

At least 8 inches I could see the veins as he moved my hand up and down his foreskin moving with it, pink and peachy colored at the same time, his moans made me feel powerful like I was some kind of goddess that controlled his life. 

“Now we have the Corpus cavernosum: the two columns of tissue running along the sides of the penis. Blood fills this tissue to cause an erection dear god I am so close”

I didn’t need him to tell me what to do next I lowered myself to my knees taking him fully in between my lips, sucking eagerly his groans gave me a new energy as I ran my mouth up the length of his shaft till I got to his balls. Surprisingly it tasted like nothing just skin.

“Jaz I’m cuming” He was almost purring “Cum in my mouth Adam I want to taste you” Sticky wet salty kind of fruity.

Bringing me up he kissed me hard lowering me to the ground kissing my body his hands running marathons over every part. I heard him unwrap the condom taking it from him I rolled it over him spreading my legs for him.

“Jaz I want you to tell me how to move if I’m hurting you if you want it faster harder slower don’t be afraid”

“Start slow Adam”

“I'll do whatever you want baby”

“Adam will it hurt?”

Looking into his eyes I searched for the truth, would he lie just to get me to sleep with him? Now that I had him so aroused? I could feel myself shaking did I rush into this? Would I regret it?

Too late now Jaz.


End file.
